As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many information handling systems include printers for printing documents, photos, or other data from the information handling systems. Many ink printers (e.g., inkjet photo printers) include metal star wheels to hold the print media (e.g., paper) firmly as the print media is moved through the print zone. Once ink is deposited on the print media and the print media is moved through the star wheel structure, the star wheels often create markings or tracks on the print media. To illustrate, FIG. 1 shows an example photo 10 having star wheel tracks 12.
In a photo paper structure, the teeth of the metal star wheels typically penetrate into the polyethylene layer of the printed media in order to produce enough friction to transport the paper. For example, as shown in FIG. 2, the star wheel teeth may penetrate through a super coating layer and a photographic emulsion layer, and into a polyethylene layer. This may create white dots or other marks on the surface of the photo paper, e.g., as shown in FIG. 1. If the metal star wheel teeth do not penetrate into the polyethylene layer, there may be insufficient frictional force and the teeth may slip on the surface of the paper.